Stand up Comedy
by AN Narra
Summary: Kakuzu ber stand-up ria? materi apa yang akan diangkat Kakuzu?


Stand Up Comedy : Kakuzu

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K

Genre : Parody/Humour

Warning: Typo/Miss Typo/OOC

Stand up Comedy

3

2

1

"Hallo… selamat malam pemirsa berjumpa dengan saya dalam program baru, dan saya Kakuzu diberi kehormatan sebagai pembuka acara baru ha ha ha!" Ucap seseorang berjubah awan merah dengan cadar kumuh sambil melambai-lambai ala model gak lulus seleksi pada penonton yang datang.

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

Iklan jangkrik lewat.

"Kok sepi? Mana tepuk tangannya?"

Penonton masih menganga melihat tiba-tiba ada makhluk ajaib sudah berdiri ruang studio sederhana saat tirai berwarna merah dibuka secara paksa menggunakan tambang lapuk warna hitam. Tunggu ada yang tahu ini settingnya dimana? Silahkan lihat judul sekarang juga sebelum anda melanjutkan membaca.

"Ya..ya..ya…pasti kalian semua bertanya-tanya kenapa saya ada di sini. Sebenarnya saya juga malas ngisi acara gak jelas cuma dibayar sedikit pula." Kata kakuzu sambil menyeret kursi yang sudah disediakan di pinggir panggung. Kakuzu duduk dengan ogah-ogahan tapi mic miliknya masih ia pegang.

"Heh, Itachi menurutmu kenapa aku disini hmmm?" Tunjuk Kakuzu pada sosok berparas tampan yang ada di bangku penonton di deretan paling depan bersama para anggota akatsuki yang memandang datar kearah Kakuzu.

"Hn, bukankah kau sudah tahu apa kontraknya. Hal yang bodoh jika kau masih bertanya." Ucap Itachi sarkatis tanpa menyiratkan wajah emosi. Benar-benar Uchiha. Kalau tidak karena ancaman bakal di denda oleh sang rentenir para kriminal kece ini tidak akan datang ke program acara si bendahara paling terpercaya di akatsuki.

Kakuzu bersungut kesal, bercanda dengan Uchiha itu hanya buang-buang waktu karena Uchiha hampir tidak memiliki selera humor. Kalau sudah tahu hasilnya seperti itu maka seharusnya Kakuzu menghindari melempar umpan lelucon pada Uchiha karena umpan itu tidak akan dimakan.

Mengabaikan manusia es Kakuzu mulai cari sasaran lain saja. Iris hijau sehijau warna dollar beredar ke studio sederhana berfasilitas seadanya pula dan mirisnya juga penontonnya hanya sekedar ada-ada saja. Pelengkap tempat duduk saja tanpa atensi penuh pada Kakuzu. Kasihan kau nak!

Cukup lama mencari-cari sasaran akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sang tokoh utama yang sangat diketahui memiliki sifat mudah tersulut emosi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan itu loh si putra Yondaime Hokage.

"Kau blonde pirang Uzumaki Naruto tokoh utama anime Naruto! Menurutmu kenapa aku yang harus ngisi show Stand Up Comedi ini?" Tanya Kakuzu berapi-api pada Naruto yang duduk dibelakang anggota akatsuki bersama rookie 12 dan teman seangkatannya.

Blonde pirang itu kemudian garuk-garuk kepala. "Engg..gak tahu! Aku gak ditawarin sama penulisnya. Mungkin kau lucu?" Kata Naruto polos dan agak menunjukkan wajah bodoh yang anehnya ekspresi inilah yang jadi daya pikat milik sang Uzumaki.

Kakuzu menyeringai jahat. Penonton hanya terdiam heran, bukankah katanya ini stand up comedy tapi kenapa comic-nya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Dia tanya sendiri jawab sendiri." Bisik Ino pada Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Sepertinya keduanya menyesal telah datang ke acara hiburan gak jelas.

"Khu..khu..khu..sudah kuduga! Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya kan." Ujar Kakuzu pongah. Ia naikan satu kakinya untuk ditopang kaki yang lain. Sombong sekali bendahara nista satu ini.

"LIhat ini program apa? Stand Up Comedy kan? Aku juga heran kenapa harus aku yang dipilih padahal aku ini sama sekali tidak lucu loh."

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

"Tuh kan, udah kalian penonton diam aja, lucu gak lucu tidak usah ketawa." Kata Kakuzu dibalik cadarnya, beberapa orang agaknya mulai tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kakuzu. Bendahara akatsuki itu mulai lagi, mic-nya sekarang ia pindah ditangan yang lain. Coba sok keren tapi gagal.

"Kalau aku boleh berpendapat, menurutku yang punya acara ini gak kuat bayar chara bagus. Mau pakai Naruto dia jobnya sudah banyak di berbagai acara FFN, pakai chara sekelas Kakashi, Itachi, Yondaime atau Sasori, terlalu mahal bayarnya. Pakai chara cewek? Kasihan chara cewek di Naruto itu sudah kebanyakan beramal untuk kaum lelaki. Kasihan ck..ck..ck…sorry ya Narra-chan saya mau buka fakta aja! Salahmu sendiri memilih diriku." Ucap Kakuzu sambil melambaikan tangan pada sosok asing duduk di bagian paling belakang dan paling atas. Sosok manusia tidak jelas itu balik melambai-lambai kearah Kakuzu lalu mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Semua chara sontak berpaling pada sosok absurd yang selama ini kadang menistakan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bingung? Heran lihat aku deket sama dia? Asal kalian tahu saja kami ini Cs, lihat saja dari sekian chara Naruto yang rupawan dia memilihku itu karena apa aku ini bayaranya murah." Kata Kakuzu membuat sweatdrop para penonton. Orang yang aneh, murah kok dibanggakan.

"Udah gak usah dilihatin, dengarkan aku saja disini! Dia lagi nulis gak usah diganggu!" Jempol lagi-lagi terangkat untuk Kakuzu siapa lagi kalau bukan dari perempuan yang lagi nulis.

Kakuzu kemudian berdiri, cadarnya yang kumal ia sedikit tepuk-tepuk agar debu yang menempel segera lepas.

"Ekhemmm…" suara Kakuzu untuk mengetes suaranya.

"Heran? Cuma test suara aja kok!" Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Oke-oke! Dengarkan! Jangan tidur!" Bentak Kakuzu pada penonton. Shikamaru tentu langsung bangun namun sayangnya tidur lagi.

"Saudara-saudara satu angkatan anime dan manga yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng dari Anime Naruto yang terkenal dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Zaman sekarang siapa yang tidak kenal Uzumuki Naruto? Bocah rubah yang banyak digilai dari kaum hawa sampai kaum adam karena kadar imutnya over dosis. Tapi sebenarnya dibalik ketenaran anime Naruto ada sesuatu yang saya prihatinkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Wajarlah saya prihatin dari sekian chara dalam anime Naruto kenapa saya tidak tenar-tenar gitu loh…lihat saja di anime main cuma sebentar kemudian mati pula. Di Fanfiction jarang dapat peran utama, saya capek juga dimana-mana digambarkan jadi penjahat mulu kalau tidak jadi figuran. Fanfiction Naruto dimana-mana Naruto mulu- Naruto mulu. Sekali-kali buatkan saya cerita bagus kenapa! " Kata Kakuzu lebih mirip demonstran minta kenaikan gaji. Para penonton sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Kakuzu utamanya Naruto yang jelas-jelas disebut-sebut namanya.

"Senpai! Senpai! Tobi anak baik ingin bertanya." Suara cempreng dari bangku depan mengalihkan perhatian manusia pecinta uang dan penonton lainnya. Tampak pemuda bertopeng orange motif spiral mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dilambai-lambaikan untuk minta perhatian. Belum lagi ulahnya melompat-lompat diatas bangku sungguh menyita perhatian.

Di deretan lain Pein sudah menutup separuh mukanya mendapati kelakuan memalukan dari anak buahnya. Ini dulu siapa sih yang memasukan bocah autis ke organisasi akatsuki. Menurunkan pamor saja dimata masyarakat.

"Apa?" Timpal Kakuzu kesal dan ketus. Bendahara satu ini terpaksa menanggapi pertanyaan si pengacau dalam akatsuki dengan pertimbangan pastinya Tobi akan lebih berisik lagi kalau tidak ditanggapi.

Dibalik topeng spiralnya Tobi tersenyum lebar. Seharusnya Tobi ingat senyum itu tidak akan dilihat siapapun karena wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng, tapi biarlah sesukanya Tobi saja. Mengusapkan tangan kanannya ke dagu bak seorang detective Tobi mulai angkat bicara.

"Ne senpai apa tadi itu curhat?"

Hati Kakuzu rasanya langsung perih seolah tertusuk pedang. Sakitnya tiada tara ,hatinya tercabik-cabik oleh kata-kata mutiara Tobi. Ditambah nada sok imut dari sang anggota autis kata-kata itu layaknya racun dalam roti manis.

Mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak curhat tapi mau protes! Pasalnya aku juga keren. Coba bayangkan ada cerita judulnya begini _The Legend of Kakuzu _oh..atau gini _Mr. Harem is Kakuzu._ Uhm kurang greget lagi dibikin judul _My Love is you Kakuzu." _ Bagi Kakuzu calon-calon story diatas merupakan imajinasi indah diotak sang pemilik layaknya harapan diujung jalan panjang dan suatu saat akan tergapai setelah perjuangan keras.

Alay?

Mungkin benar apa kata Tobi, itu adalah curhatan asli sang bendahara yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca haru ala sinetron.

Indah bagi Kakuzu tapi horror untuk dibayangkan oleh tokoh-tokoh yang lain. Tidak percaya?

Lihat saja bagaimana pucatnya wajah Naruto membayangkan fic-fic bertema adventure, romance, family dan lain-lain beralur jempolan karya _senpai-senpai level top-up_ yang umumnya menggunakan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama berubah jadi Kakuzu. Tidak ada Naruto sosok baik, sosok dark, sosok gray, sosok manis dan yang ada adalah sosok manusia bercadar kumuh berwajah belum jelas. Coba dibayangkan!

Wanita bercadar? Masih ditolerir, mungkin cantik juga.

Bertubuh kekar? Engg…masalah selera, terserah penilaian anda.

Rambut berjuntai kucir dua? Bagus juga…

Membayangkan Naruto versi perempuan sih manis, Kakuzu versi perempuan?

Tapi betapapun indahnya bayangan Kakuzu versi wanita, Naruto rasanya hampir pingsan di tempat gara-gara keberatan imajinasi. Sebenarnya tidak cuma Naruto yang mendadak jadi pening tapi juga semua penonton.

Kakuzu versi perempuan?

Sosok Gray dari Kakuzu?

Good Kakuzu?

Dark Kakuzu?

Kakuzu jadi tokoh harem?

Para tokoh perempuan hampir semuanya tiba-tiba skeptis jika lawan main mereka Kakuzu. Pastinya cerita tentang Kakuzu tidak akan jauh dari yang namanya uang.

Uang!

Uang!

Uang!

Hidup uang!

Rasanya lebih cocok jika disandingkan dengan Mr. Krab dari kartun Spongebob.

"Stop! Stop! Lu bendahara bangkotan berhenti merusak imajinasi orang!" Sebelum benar-benar terkontaminasi oleh fantasi tidak jelas rupanya masih ada orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau menghentikan tebar-tebar virus Fanfiction untuk Kakuzu. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan orang yang tidak kalah abstrak dari anggota akatsuki lain yaitu si pemuda sesat bernama Hidan.

Alih-alih tersinggung akan perkataan Hidan rekannya itu justru tersenyum bangga. Prinsipnya tidak apa-apa imajinasi orang rusak asal ada orang yang bisa dipengaruhi untuk membuat cerita untuknya. Niat sekali ingin mempengaruhi orang.

"Hidan sayang…..saya tidak merusak imajinasi orang tapi memberi inspirasi orang tahu…..Biar lebih bervariasi begitu, sekali-sekali jangan orang tampan mulu yang jadi tokoh utama. Ehem sekali-sekali ada yang macam saya begitu." Dasar Kakuzu emang sudah _gendeng, _apa terlalu tidak laku-lakunya sampai promosi besar-besaran.

"Kakuzu ganti topik sekarang juga atau kau aku keluarkan dari Akatsuki. Kalau tidak kompeten jadi seorang _komic _ sebaiknya turun panggung sekarang juga."

Akhirnya pahlawan kesiangan datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si ketua preman berambut durian yang doyan koleksi _peirchieng. _Nagato Pein.

Pein dengan aura menusuk-nusuk dan pandangan mata mengintimidasi memerintah Kakuzu untuk mengubah topik. Alih-alih menurut bendahara kelas hiu menyeringai gara-gara melihat sosok angker sang leader. Agaknya ketua nan kece (masih dipertanyakan) dari akatsuki telah memberi inspirasi bagi si bendahara.

"Oke-oke kalau itu mau ketua! Baiklah kita ubah topik jadi hubungan antar tokoh!"

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang tadinya cerewet mendadak diam. Hubungan antar tokoh?

_What?_

Jangan katakan Kakuzu akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah percikan asmara yang ada di lingkup anime Naruto.

"Nah, begitu aja diam kalau masalah cinta-cintaan!" Sindir Kakuzu pedas. Tidak disangka dibalik wajah sangar layaknya Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha sampai si alis tebal Rock Lee ikut-ikutan diam bahkan ada yang sempat-sempatnya mengambil notes.

Eh..sempat ya?

"Dengarkan! Kalian tahu tidak kenapa sampai sekarang hubungan para tokoh tidak jelas. Hinata dengan Naruto masih jalan ditempat saja. Sasuke dan Sakura, ini lagi makin tidak jelas. Shikamaru dan Temari masih malu-malu kucing dan masih banyak pair lain yang tidak jelas. Pertanyaannya kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

Iklan jangkrik kembali lewat. Hening kembali terjadi.

"Ya iyalah mereka tidak jadi-jadi! Pedekatannya tidak ada yang benar. Contohnya Sakura langsung menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Ini tahap salah, tidak ada proses tau-tau cinta, bagaimana mau jadian coba? Nih ya aku ceritakan untuk mendekati seseorang itu pakainya langkah _5m_."

"_5m_-un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke tumben melepas topeng stoiknya. Mungkin dia merasa benar-benar tersindir gara-gara hubungannya dengan Sakura dari dulu jalan ditempat.

Kakuzu tertawa. "_5m, _mengamati, menanya, menalar, mencoba, mengkomunikasikan, ingin tahu selengkapnya cari di internet! Ha ha ha ha… Saya Kakuzu sekian dan wassalam. Silahkan pergi dari sini tapi jangan lupa isi kotak amal, oke! Bye! Bye! Muach!" Kakuzu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan dan menyisakan penonton yang kebingungan.

"Leader? Ini kok tidak jelas gitu ya? Tobi nggak ngerti maksudnya. Itu tadi Kakuzu-senpai ngapain?"

The End

"Dore mi mi mi sol fasol fami redo sido-" *nyanyi* . Cut! Cut! Cut!

Apakah ini terlalu garing?

Engggg..silahkan berikan kritik dan saran karena baru belajar merambah dunia humor ^_^

Riview?


End file.
